The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to systems for storing items inside a bicycle frame.
In order to provide storage for water, compressed air, spare parts, tools, or other items, bicycles commonly include a frame having a storage system. Such storage systems commonly include a hatch that provides access to the storage system.